What If?
by Grizlucks
Summary: Hey all, my name is Grizlucks, and today I intend to introduce to you a series of one-shots, entitled the what if series. So, essentially this series will have one shots detailing the most important things in the PJO/HOO books: Decisions. I will be going through some common ones and some uncommon ones, and decisions made by any character involved that affects the story will be
1. What if Percy was a son of Hades

Hey all, my nickname is Grizlucks, and today I intend to introduce to you a series of one-shots, entitled the what if series. So, essentially this series will have one shots detailing the most important things in the PJO/HOO books: Decisions. I will be going through some common ones and some uncommon ones, and decisions made by any character involved that affects the story will be written about. Some of these may develop into multiple series of one shots all kept in this story. For example the one I intend to start with is Percy Jackson, Son of Hades. Also if it will be prolonged expect there to be different one shots in between. For example I might write about the son of Hades arc one week, and the next What if Percy stayed on Ogygia. In short prolonged one shots won't be finished for a long time. Also remember I won't just be doing one shots on Percy, I will be doing one shots for all characters that are relevant.

Now how do you guys come in. Frankly I need prompts. I need people who read this story to let me know what they think of it, and what the next What If should be. So please don't be a lazy reviewer, and let me know, what I can do to improve, or what I should do next. So do enjoy this series, and I will be beginning now, with What if Percy was a son of Hades.

Hades POV

Hades paced through the halls of his palace, nervously. He had made a terrible mistake. For someone who was supposed to be the Ruler of the Underworld, he wasn't setting the best example for his subjects.

"Husband, what plagues you"

Persephone, the only person, he couldn't face. Sweet, innocent Persephone. His queen, his only queen. Yet, whenever he looked at her one face came to mind and one face only.

"Sally"

"Sally? Who is this women Hades? What is her relation to you? Why is she plaguing you"

He had not meant to say it out loud but now that the cat was out of the bag, there was no point prolonging his misery, and her curiosity.

"Persephone, I could not control myself. She was a true queen amongst mortakls. Kind, caring, serious when the time called for it and-"

"Bearer of your child."

Hades knew that it was not a question, but a statement. Persephone's face showed sadness, anger, and…..disappointment. A tear trickled down her face. Hades felt immense guilt. His wife, the women whom he had promised to love for all eternity, was crying, and it was his fault.

"Persephone, I apologize, please forgive me-"

"Husband of mine, what you ask of me is impossible. I can never forgive you for what you have done. The most I can do is leave your descendant alone, however I cannot do that either. So I shall place a curse on it."

"Persephone, please think of what you are doing, it was not my progeny's fault, it was mine, and you know it, so please don't-"

"From this moment onwards, whenever your progeny touches something living, it shall wither and die."

"Persephone, you cunning wench, you knew this curse would affect Sally more than my progeny. Not only this you knew that any progeny of mine would suffer a harsh fate. Would that not have been a curse enough?"

With this, Hades flashed to the surface with the intent of warning Sally. He walked into the apartment to see a horrifying scene. Sally was withering, from the inside. He ran to her and began to pour his godly energy into her. Sally was soon returned to her previous complexion, and began to sob.

"Hadrian, what is happening? I thought you were in Las Vegas for the weekend. How did you get back so fast? You should still be on your flight."

"Sally, I returned from the airport because…. our next door neighbours informed me that you were screaming"

"Hadrian it was terrible, I don't know what happened but suddenly I felt faint. When you came back it all vanished. Besides Mr. and Mrs. Gerturion, have been gone for the past month, on a tropical getaway."

"It was the other next door neighbours."

"Hadrian, the other apartment has been vacated for 5 years. Hadrian what is going on?"

Hades, sighed. It was time for Sally to know.

"Sally, my name is not Hadrian."

"Then who are you? You smell of death the same way he does, and your manner is the same, so you must be the same person."

"Sally, my name is Hades. Greek god of the Underworld."

"What!?"

"I know it must be surprising, but please hear me out. My wife Persephone placed a curse on our progeny-"

"Son. The ultrasounds came back."

"Okay. Persephone placed a curse on our son, and he will never be able to touch anything living. Unfortunately, that means you as well."

Sally went into hysterics.

"What do you mean I will never be able to touch him. No hugs, no kisses, no physical contact?"

"Yes. However I believe there is a way out. If you pray to Demeter she might be able to cancel out our son's curse."

"Doesn't Demeter hate you?"

"She hates me. If anything she'll feel sorry for you. All you must do is play the part of a regretful lover of Hades, and she will be putty in your hands. If anything tell her I raped you, or something of the like, and she will take pity on you."

"But Hadri- I mean Hades, I love you."

"I know, but please do what is best for our son."

"What happened earlier was that part of the curse as well?"

"Yes. Sally I won't be able to protect you forever. Even now I was only able to slow it, albeit considerably. If anything you will most likely wither away when our son turns 12, at which point you should take him to the camp"

"The…..camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It is a camp run by Chiron the trainer of heroes, to teach demigods how to prepare for the Greek world. Although I dislike it, and our son will most likely be ostracized, it is the best option. There is only one more option, and that is to take him to the Lotus Hotel, where he will be safe for an eternity, although he will never experience the world. So which one you choose is up to you. So Sally will you take this responsibility for me?"

"Yes."

"I will return as often as I can to check on you, although you won't see me again if Demeter places a protective shield around this place, which she most likely will. So will you give me one last kiss?"

Sally stood on her tiptoes and kissed Hades with the passion that comes from knowing you might not see someone again.

"Sally always remember that you are a queen amongst mortals, and that I love you."

With that Hades walked out of the apartment and flashed back to the underworld, as soon as the door closed, leaving Sally behind.

Sally POV

Sally felt Hades leave. Previously she had wondered how, she felt his presence but now she knew. Hades was truly a god. Tears came to her eyes as she realized what she must do, She was to pray to a goddess who hated her lover, and convince her that her progeny was the product of a rape. Then she was to take her son to a camp where he would be ostracized for his heritage, and then she would wither away. Already she could feel herself getting weaker. She decided to get on with it.

She looked for cereal, as it would make the most sense to sacrifice something grain derived to the goddess of Harvest. Once she found something, she collapsed on the couch in a sobbing heap. Once she pulled herself together she began.

"Demeter, Olympian goddess of the Harvest and preserver of the cycle of life and death, please grant a lowly mortal, and lover of Hades with your presence. To you, I sacrifice these Mini Wheats that sit beside me."

With that Sally threw them into the fireplace. The fire smelled of crisp, clean, fresh air. The Mini-Wheats vanished.

"So I suppose you are that Death god's lover?"

Sally jumped and let out a little yelp. She turned around to see an old woman, clutching a sickle, and holding the bowl of Mini-Wheats, Sally had sacrificed. She had on a greek chiton, that was white, and her face seemed disapproving.

"Uh, yes, I am his lover, although quite unwillingly believe me,"

"What exactly do you mean by this."

"Hades raped me, and impregnated me with his child, and your daughter believing that I loved him as well, cursed my child"

"I see. Why would you want to save the child of someone who raped you?"

"I care for the child, because he is mine, not Hades'"

"Interesting. Well I do pity you, as you have been placed in the same situation as my daughter. Well, what would you have me do?"

"Please lift the curse Persephone placed on my son."

"To put it frankly, I can't. Once a curse is placed it cannot be removed, only modified. However Persephone was never a very specific person. She never realized how to place a true curse. So I can probably modify your's very easily if you know the gist of the curse."

"My son will never be able to touch something living and when he does it shall wither and die."

Demeter grew quiet, as she understood that she was talking to a dying woman.

"Oh. I see. Well I can probably change it into a blessing rather than a curse. Your son will now be able to wither things to death out of choice rather than doing so uncontrollably."

"Thank-you, Lady Demeter."

Demeter, instead of flashing away like Sally expected, sat still on the couch. Sally sat still, her breath held tense. Why was Demeter still here? Had she realized her scheme?

"Ah yes. I forgot something. For the first year of your son's life he will be out of control, as a child's mind is uncontrollable, even by himself."

"O-okay."

"Also I require a payment, that will benefit both you and me. This child is clearly the child of prophecy. As such, he must be willing to appease Zeus, because he won't care how your son was conceived, only that the offspring is that of Hades'. My payment is that you name your child Perseus in honor of Zeus, to appease him."

At first Sally's brow furrowed. Prophecy? She decided it didn't matter at the moment and Sally nodded, fervently her brown hair bouncing up and down. Demeter chuckled.

"Your enthusiasm is quite welcome. So for this reason, I will bless your progeny, as the wrongs committed against you have been great. From now on this offspring of Hades' is welcome inside any place belonging to Demeter or Persephone."

With that Demeter walked out of the apartment and left. Sally gazed at her womb and let a tear trickle down her face.

A/N: OK guys that was the first one shot. Please let me know what you think and remember to follow and favourite. Let me know if it developed too fast as well because I get that feeling too.


	2. What if Percy stayed on Ogygia

**A/N: Ok guys I want more reviews than that. Bionic Egypt, I will write about Nico being a son of Aphrodite next chapter. Also thank you for reviewing, you get a cookie (::). This is Percy stays on Ogygia.**

Percy looked across the sea. Camp-Half Blood would need him but the offer from Calypso was too alluring. To be able to turn his back on everything for an eternity, was simply a dream. Even Thalia when given a choice to join the Hunters, took it to escape. So why couldn't he? Percy looked back at Calypso. She seemed sad, as if she knew what Percy was thinking. Percy thought back to Annabeth. She had kissed him before he left. What did that mean? Did he really want to go back to camp to face his problems? Knowing him he would probably end up hurting every single one of the campers, in one way or another. It would probably be better for him to stay on Ogygia with Calypso so he wouldn't hurt them, he reasoned. He faced Calypso and took a breath. "Yes, I'll stay with you" Calypso seemed shocked, and stumbled back. Then she jumped into his arms, and began to cover him in kisses. Percy laughed, and kicked the raft away. Calypso deserved happiness, and Camp Half-Blood would be fine. Nico, would come back to camp, that much Percy knew. He also knew that if Nico came back Camp Half-Blood would be safe. So that night Percy held Calypso in his arms, and slept the first peaceful night he had slept in a long time.

The next morning Percy came too with Calypso missing from his arms. He panicked, and ran out of bed looking for her. He found her in the kitchen singing a song and making fresh beef stew. He hugged her from behind, and her laugh sounded through his ears. Her amazing beautiful laugh that sounded like a stream of water, was his. It was his and only his. She was only his and he was only hers. This was what Percy had dreamt of since the day he was told he was a demigod. Someone to love him, and someone to love in return, as a girl friend. In the afternoon Hephaestus appeared and attempted to convince Percy to come back, going as far as to show Percy images of his friends, dead or dying in battle. Yet no matter how bad it looked Percy knew that if he came back he would be making things worse. Two days after Poseidon showed up Annabeth behind him but Calypso grabbed Percy, and ran off. Percy apologetically waved to them. However perhaps the most impactful visit was from a Hermes sweating and panting, his hands bound in fetters. "Percy, please come back, the gods' need you to save us. Last week they got Ares and Hera, and this week they almost caught me. Please, Percy we need you!" It would have been even more impactful if not for the aforementioned Ares flashing in soon after Hermes had left, threatening to skewer Percy while Percy himself stood dumbfounded.

Eventually however the whole war ended, with the Olympians still in control, as Nico had come back and won the war for them with the help of Hades. In the end, Percy thought he had made the right choice, as he held Calypso's hand and taught her how to swim. She laughed and splashed him, and he laughed too. This to Percy was Elysium. Especially when Artemis gave him a golden apple for saving her, and he could spend an eternity with Calypso. Just him and her, alone forever. The perfect life forever. For an eternity. Until Leo showed up. At first Percy was jealous. Calypso was his and only his. But he needed proof of her love. That night when Percy slept with Calypso he held her close. She smiled and turned into him. In that moment Percy knew that Leo was simply an annoyance nothing more nothing less, and that Calypso loved him, and only him. With this thought in mind, Percy began to kiss her fervently as though she would be gone tomorrow. Calypso returned them and Percy was happy.

Eventually Leo left, on the same raft that had beckoned to Percy while giving Percy a disapproving glare. Apparently the outside world still held some resentment towards him because he left them behind. Percy didn't understand. Didn't they know that it would be better this way? Didn't they understand that his return would've only made things worse.

However, tragedy soon struck. Percy received a visit from his father. Supposedly his mom and Paul had died. His mother had been happy that Percy found happiness, yet she had been heartbroken that he would never again come to visit. Percy found solace in Calypso, and eventually, it faded from his mind. Soon, something surprising happened. A girl showed up to the island. She said her name was Minerva Valdez, and she was looking for a bronze dragon for her father Leo Valdez. This rung a bell in Percy's head. Annabeth. That was who this girl reminded him of. When he got a chance he spoke to her individually. "Would your mother happen to be Annabeth Chase?" (Calypso's etiquette lessons began to pay off.) Minerva stared at him, before hugging him.

To Percy's surprise, Annabeth held no ill will towards him. Instead she thought that Percy had been smart to stay on the island. Nico had known exactly what to do. He had raised every single dead man in America, and used them in a full frontal assault on the Titan's. It had been a brave sacrifice, one that would always be remembered by the Olympians. Percy head whirled with many different thoughts. Although it did sting a little, that Annabeth thought the Camp was better off without him he could handle that. What he hadn't realized was that enough time had passed for Annabeth to move on, marry Leo and have a daughter. That was surprising. What about Thalia and Grover, had they been ok? Finally Minerva was a girl. Did this mean that the curse was in effect for Percy as well? Well he did know that whatever happened he would always have Calypso and Calypso would always have him. Eventually Minerva left the island after asking Percy several questions. He answered them all truthfully, and to the best of his ability. What was even more proof that she was Annabeth's daughter was the fact that she made him swear on the Styx to answer all of her questions truthfully. More people came and went. A descendant of a hero named Jason Grace washed ashore, along with a girl who claimed that her great grandmother was Annabeth Chase. There were visits from the god's as well. Once Poseidon came to Ogygia, to let Percy know he had both a brother and a sister. Another time it was Athena, who wanted revenge for Percy hurting Annabeth. However through all of this one thing remained constant: Calypso. Percy was happy to have her, and that was enough.

 **A/N: Let me know if you want me to add something or change something along with if you want me to add lemons or limes. I had originally planned one for this chapter but then I scrapped the idea. After all Percy's attraction to Calypso, was deeper than physical. So in short hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you next week or the week after with Nico is a son of Aphrodite, and depending on when I write that The son of Hades arc will be back up.**

 **Edit: Sorry about the previous spacing errors guys. This edit was meant to fix that terrible format. I don't even know what happened. Probably a glitch or something of the like. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. What if Nico was a son of Aphrodite

**A/N: Hey guys whats up? Thank you to those who reviewed, it made me want to put this chapter out faster. I was thinking about making Percy son of a norse god, but that will be an arc in of itself. So I'm sorry Guest reviewer, but I hope you can wait. I was thinking about setting up a poll of what arc to do next after this one but two things stopped me. One was your review, and the second was the traditional saying "Don't count your eggs before they hatch". So I will set up a Percy son of Loki arc after I finish writing Percy son of Hades. For now, I have written up the what if Nico was a son of Aphrodite prompt, that Bionic Egypt so kindly gave me. Also thanks to Annefuss who told me to bold my Author's notes.**

What if Nico was a son of Aphrodite?

Nico di Angelo groaned as he was pulled out of bed by his half-sister. Ever since he had come to this place called Camp Half blood he had been bombarded by makeovers and dress codes. The Aphrodite cabin really was not for him. Hell, if you had told Nico's friends at school that he was the son of the goddess of love, they would've scoffed, maybe even told you to get lost. He was dark and moody, and frankly his half sisters and brothers were much more joyful and cheery than he was. He did not fit in, and stuck out like a sore thumb. In fact, rather than staying at Camp, Nico would rather be participating in the great demigod battle called World War 2.

However, the camp was very accepting. In the outside world Nico had been shunned for his sexuality, but here at camp no-one seemed to mind. He had only had friends, because he had concealed his real self. That was part of the reason he was so secretive, and also why he did not communicate well with others. When Nico had first come out, his father had slapped him, and told him that no son of his would ever be gay. This was why Nico had concealed himself so deep, hidden inside a shell. Now, things were different. Last week he had been asked out by two girls, and three boys. So it wasn't as if Camp Half-Blood was all bad.

He got into his traditional black outfit, and grinned at the disapproving looks his siblings threw his way. They were all wearing the traditional Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, with board shorts, and he was wearing the same….. only underneath a leather jacket, and jeans. He strolled out of the cabin, to the pavilion, where he sat down at the Aphrodite table with his siblings, and ordered whatever he wanted, courtesy of the gods. Yet again, another thing that was different. Back home, he would have been forced to eat a humble meal of bread and butter. Here, he could enjoy a fried egg, with orange juice or milk, with a side of bacon. Delicious. As he continued to enjoy his meal, he thought about the battle. Hitler, that despicable son of Hades, had been pushed back from Normandy. In America, the demigods were safe, but for how long? Nico knew deep within his soul that America would soon be pushed into battle. His favourite half sister, Bianca, had gone with the other 16 year old demigods to help with the Liberation of the Netherlands. He was essentially alone. That made him think about how he had even got to the camp in the first place.

 _flashback_

Nico was sitting in his room, crying his eyes out. He had just told his dad that he liked boys more than girls. The reaction had been explosive.

"You fucking faggot! How dare you call yourself a Di Angelo, you homosexual! Get out of this house I will give you 15 minutes to think about what you have done. After that you will either apologize for being gay, and choose to like women, or you will leave this house permanently."

As he spoke he drew closer to Nico. He then grabbed him by the collar and growled.

"Get out of my sight."

As Nico turned away, his father suddenly turned around and backhanded him across the face. Nico staggered back in shock. His father, who had doted on him, since the day he was born had slapped him across the face. His only parent, had just turned violent, and explosive like a true monster. Nico walked away in shock, and barely registered his father's words.

"Remember that, you fucking fag if you choose to stay gay."

This led to the current situation. Nico couldn't just forget that the conversation had happened. Something inside of him thought, no, knew that you couldn't choose your orientation. Love didn't give you a choice. So Nico began to pack his things. Once he was finished he scrawled a message on paper for his dad to find. It was essentially both a thank you note and a goodbye note. As he tip toed down the stairs with his backpack on his shoulder, he noticed his dad waiting for him in the kitchen. Nico held out the note with a trembling hand, and his dad snatched it away. He unfurled it and read it. His dad then looked at him, and pointed to the door. Nico left, docile and hurt.

 _flashback_ _end_

Nico knew that his father would never accept him again after that. Soon, he had found Bianca, and she had been his guardian angel. She took him to camp where it was revealed they were brother and sister. He had been shocked at first that his mother was a goddess. Soon that shock turned into resentment, just like any other demigod. How could his mother have left him alone for 14 years? That hurt.

Soon he was running through his daily routine. Archery was the same as always: Nico sucked.

He preferred swordfighting, or swimming to archery. Soon archery finished, and it was off to the climbing wall. Nico had beaten the previous record on his very first day at camp. Soon he beat it again, and now it was a competition, to beat Nico. Of course he always won. Soon came Nico's favourite part of the day: swordfighting. Nico had long surpassed camp standards. He got to fight Chiron. Soon he lay on the floor, panting and exhausted. However Chiron's sword lay next to him, with Chiron collapsed unconscious next to it. Nico grinned.

After swordfighting he went back to the pavilion for lunch. He ordered a cheeseburger and cola.

Nico smiled to himself. Camp Half-blood was a true utopia.

 _timeskip_

Nico had just been sent to the Antwerp river to fight. Apparently Poseidon, wanted the river liberated. Several of the nymphs within had been raped, and prayed for his help. So Nico, Camp Half-blood's best soldier, had been sent to help liberate the river along with the help of the Aphrodite platoon. As he ran into battle he was demolished by the guns. Nico di Angelo was no more.

 **A/N: Okay before I begin, I would like to thank the real heroes: The troops. Moving on, I hope that was what you were looking for Bionic Egypt. I was originally going to write about Nico in modern day Camp Half-blood, but then I realized that wouldn't make sense, because Nico was born in the 1900's. So I hope that you enjoyed reading that and next chapter will continue the son of Hades arc!**


	4. What if Percy was a son of Hades: P2

**A/N: Hey guys, I really loved the reviews this week, keep them coming, and before you go on to read the story there are some important housekeeping details to run. Primarily, updates. At first I thought that it would be ok to update irregularly, but you guys will probably want to know when I update. So, I will update at least once a week. If the update comes anywhere between, Sunday to Wednesday, you can expect another update in the same week. If it comes anywhere between Thursday to Saturday, that'll be all for the week. Also winter break is coming up for me, so don't expect any updates then. I will try to release at least two more chapters pre-break, and at least two during break, but if that isn't possible please don't get mad. Also thank you to Beelzebub, Enamel from SIN, Guest and Advice for the reviews, and Biaxbm for following. After the chapter I will respond to each of your reviews. Another thing I wanted to talk about was pairing, so let me know in reviews what pairing you want.**

Sally POV

"Mommy!"

An excited Percy ran into his mother's arms, while his teacher stood behind him pensively. Sally smiled, lifted him up and twirled him around. She had been called in from work, to his daycare, to talk to his teacher.

"Mrs. Jackson, we need to have talk."

Sally looked at the teacher and frowned. Mrs. Flores was giving Percy a disapproving look, and shaking her head. Sally set Percy down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She stood up, while Percy ran off to play with some of his friends.

"Yes, Mrs. Flores, what seems to be the problem?"

"Do you know what Percy did today?"

Sally sighed and rolled her eyes: Not this again. Every week, she would be called in for a meeting considering Percy's slow progress. Not only this, trouble seemed to find Percy on a rather consistent basis. Due to this Mrs. Flores would call her in from work, to discuss his problems. She ended up missing at least 2 shifts a month due to this. Alos, although Demeter had given Percy the ability to control his curse after the age of 1, it was still influenced by his emotions.

"What happened Mrs. Flores?"

"Today your son strangled the class pet after it bit him."

Sally stifled a chuckle. Did this woman seriously believe a 3 year old could strangle a full grown Doberman? However she knew what was happening. Demeter began to visit her constantly after Sally had summoned her the first time. Through these visits, she had explained the concept of Mist and had given Sally a potion, that allowed her to see through it, and manipulate it. Not only this, she had also explained the how the Mist never seemed to give a reasonable explanation for anything. So Sally began with her weekly routine of snapping her fingers. She snapped them and watched as Mrs. Flores' eyes glazed over.

"Mrs. Flores, my son didn't do anything. In fact you were the one who beat the dog to death after it turned rabid and bit my son."

Mrs. Flores nodded in agreement. Sally ended the spell by snapping her fingers again. Mrs. Flores smiled.

"Well Mrs. Jackson, I apologize for trying to blame the death of Sparky on your son. I would like to extend a sincere apology on behalf of Pearson, for my indecent behaviour. Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to clear up this problem. I hope you will still remain a satisfied customer after this incident. Also since it is just fifteen minutes away from dismissal time, I believe that you may take your son home early. Thank you for your business and I hope you have a wonderful day."

Sally called out to Percy, and watched as he ran over to her. His father's side had really begun to emerge. With his raven black hair, and cold obsidian eyes, she knew that when he grew up he would be very intimidating. However, Sally would not let her son turn into a monster like Hitler (something else Demeter had told her). Instead she would raise him to be kind and compassionate. Her thoughts were interrupted when Percy hugged her leg and smiled up at her.

"Yes mommy?"

"Percy, I'll take you home early today. Come on."

Sally held her arms out, and Percy leapt into them. She carried him out of the daycare, and into her beat up jalopy. She opened the door, strapped him into his car seat, and got into the driver's seat. She began the 10 minute drive home.

Sally began to reflect on the many things that had happened since that fateful day. She decided that the best course of action would be to take Percy to camp A.S.A.P. He would need minimal education, so she would keep him in grade school, until he was ten. Then she would take him on a fun road trip to camp. Then, she would tell him about her state, and how in two years she would wither away. That way, no regrets would be held and he could move on in peace, although she did know he would hold a large grudge against Persephone. She had also accepted the fact that she would not get to see her son's life, because long ago she had learnt that it was better to cherish what time you had rather than be sad over what time you would lose. It had been hard at first but she was moving on.

At the moment, Demeter had guaranteed that Percy would have a good weapon, one that represented both death and the harvest. A scythe was what she recommended, and Sally agreed. It would be perfect, as it was wielded by both Thanatos, the incarnate of death, and farmers everywhere. One had probably influenced the other, but it didn't matter because, as long as Demeter approved, her son would have a weapon.

Finally, Hades had been right. The apartment would be safe, because of Demeter's shield, but Hades could no longer visit. However, Sally had been receiving anonymous gifts in the mail, of gold and diamonds. Usually she pawned them off, and she was keeping the money in reserve for Percy, when he grew up. After all being a demigod didn't pay the bills. So she was simply waiting for her son's tenth birthday.

As Sally pulled into her parking spot, she noticed that a lime green Tesla was parked on the drive way. Immediately she knew that Demeter was insisted on traveling in a mortal way. Somehow flashing hurt the environment, and killed flora and fauna. Sally looked back at her son who was unusually quiet. She looked back to see him drooling on his t-shirt, his head drooped over. She got out lifted him up and walked into the apartment. Percy was stirred from his sleep, as she pressed the up button, and began to insist on touching the ground. She let him go, and waited for the elevator. After their little trip, she opened apartment #123. Percy insisted on getting it when they toured the facility. He was so proud of counting the numbers that she simply had to have it. As she entered, Percy saw Demeter on the couch, and a smile lit up his face.

"Grandma!"

He ran over to her and began tugging on her dress. Demeter smiled at him and picked him up.

"So, Percy how was your day?"

"It was lots of fun grandma. We made pasta necklaces, and I made one for you and mom, and I got a check mark on my adding practice, and I wrote my first sentence,and I played tag, with my friends and at snack I got-"

At some point through Percy's ramble, Demeter noticed the bite mark on Percy's arm and frowned. She cut him off.

"How did you get that bite mark?"

"I got to pet Sparky, and he bit me"

It was a well known fact that living creatures did not like children of the underworld. Demeter had told Sally this a while back.

"What happened to the dog."

"I touched in the face and it fell over."

Demeter instantly knew what happened. Now there was a clash in her mind. Her maternal instinct was fighting her godly nature. Eventually her maternal instinct won out and she "got" Percy a green band-aid, made from woven grass. The "bite" was really an exaggerated scratch, but she covered it in a bandaid.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"Yes please!"

Demeter kissed the wound, and Percy smiled, somehow harder.

"Alright, now why don't you play with the "Save the environment" toy kit I got you"

Percy, for some reason, adored the kit, and ran into his room to play with it. Demeter smiled.

"Sally the reason I came today is to inform you about the prophecy of the gods, and also about our stance on it. I think it's time you know."

Sally nodded, and thought to herself, that no matter what this prophecy was, her son would always be kept safe.

 **A/N: So Sally will learn about the prophecy, and next chapter will have Percy's POV at the age of ten. I also decided to write a more logical instead of emotional Sally, because Hades would be more attracted to logic and intelligence, than emotion. Now time for responses.**

 **Guest, I like your ideas and intend to use them, as arcs, except for one: Frederick being a woman. I'm sorry but I don't know what that would really change in the books. I guess it would be possible, and I don't have anything against LGBTQ, but, that being said it doesn't really change much. I loved your idea about Thalia and Jason being children of Neptune/Poseidon, and I loved your idea of Luke and Thalia switching places. They would really change the PJO dynamic. I'm not sure they would be one shots though, so if anyone can let me know, what to do with them I will do it.**

 **Advice, I loved your idea of reactions, but I would need prompts for that, and in all honesty it wasn't a bad idea at all. However I would keep it in the PJO universe, because you're right it isn't a crossover fic**

 **Beelzebub next chapter I will write your idea, because it was a great idea, and seems like a oneshot, so I'll make it the interlude between the SOH arc chapters.**

 **Finally,Enamel by SIN, I don't know about that, since it doesn't really affect the story, if enough people want it I'll do it.**


	5. What if the Seven died fighting Gaea

**A/N: Hey guys its Grizlucks. So sorry for the two week long hiatus, but I was chilling out with some friends and family across the border. I know that you guys all probably hate me now, but this week I will release one more chapter, next week I will release two again, but then come my exams, so I will see if I get the chance to write and release chapters. Thank you to Calefe and Guest for reviewing, I hope you are still reading. Once again I will respond to reviews after the chapter, and also hit you guys with some new ideas.**

What if all of the seven die while fighting Gaea

Percy POV

Percy panted, exhausted. A hellhound snarled and leapt at him. Percy barely dodged the lunge, and stabbed it in the gut with Riptide. As Percy kept fighting he noticed Festus lifting Gaea off the ground with his talons, with Leo on his back. Percy grinned to himself. Leave it to Leo to come up with a crazy plan to kill Gaea. But as he watched, Percy noticed something wrong. Gaea was smiling, which meant… oh no. As Percy watched, a javelin came out of the ground and stabbed Leo in the back, knocking him off of Festus. Percy looked on in horror as he fell to the ground, with a sickening crack. Leo was dead. However it wasn't over yet. Gaea disassembled Festus by ripping him apart, destroying Leo's legacy.

The human avatar of Gaea held a syringe in her hands and smashed it on the floor. She grinned. Then she walked to Leo's corpse, and pulled out a stick from a pouch. She picked up Festus' head and used it to incinerate Leo's corpse and Frank's lifeline. An animalistic yell was heard from the other side of the battlefield.

At the same time, Percy heard another growl, and turned around to see Piper surrounded by hellhounds. They pounced on her and tore her to shreds.

"Percy, look out!"

As he did another 360, he heard the sound of another body hitting the ground, before he saw it….no her. Annabeth. She was lying on her side her beautiful blonde princess curls matted with dirt, and blood. Most of it was hers. She had lunged sideways, and taken another earthen javelin, meant for Percy, directly in the center of her forehead. It had pierced her brain and she was fell to the ground on his knees and saw the battlefield through a haze of red. His only happiness was that she had died heard a cry of rage and anger, and realized it was he who had screamed.

Hazel was desperately trying to revive Frank, but to no avail, as her body was lifted off the ground, by a stake of dirt. Jason, was the only other demigod alive, but he too gave a primal scream as he saw the dead bodies of the seven. Percy and Jason made eye contact and nodded. They ran to each other and held hands, to summon a storm, the likes of which had never been seen before. Percy summoned rain and spears of ice that fell from the sky like meteors. Jason summoned lightning that struck giants and gusts that made enemies impale each other.

Soon all of the battlefield was covered in golden dust and one person stood alone, in all of it. Gaea. Queen Dirt-. Percy just couldn't bring himself to think of it. Thinking of that made him think of Leo, which made him think of Piper, which made him think of Hazel, which made made him think of Frank, which made him think about how he had failed them all. This fueled Percy as he stepped forward letting go of Jason's hand although the storm was still going, maintained only by Percy. He ran forward and stabbed Gaea in the heart, as he and Jason were both killed by her.

Percy collapsed and he saw giant feet running towards him, as he smiled. Soon he would join Annabeth in Elysium, and it would all be over.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw golden curls.

"You drool when you sleep."

At that moment Percy knew that everything would be okay no matter where they went and how far apart they were. He would always return to her no matter what. He got up and looked around. They were in Charon's boat being rowed towards… The Isles of Blest. At that moment Percy regained his memories from his past lives. He was her eternal lover, no matter what, and that made him smile. Annabeth looked at him too, with a grin on her face. Nothing was said and nothing needed to be said.

Poseidon POV

Poseidon sat on his throne and thought about one of his, no, his favourite son Percy, while all of the other gods that had lost a son or daughter sat quietly as well. Zeus was perhaps the most pensive, as he had lost both Thalia and Jason. As Poseidon sat in his thoughts a voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Perhaps it is time for a change"

As the words left the mouth of Athena, many gods looked at her.

"No longer can we remain uninvolved in the lives of our children. The time when we could do that has passed. Over the years, our multiple enemies have always taken a physical form on the battlefield. They have done this to gain a leg up over us. They have frequently disobeyed the Ancient Laws with almost no repercussion. This must be stopped"

Her opinion was echoed by many of the gods who sat in the throne room. Even Zeus seemed to be seriously considering her words.

"Absolutely not."

The three fates had flashed stood in all their glory, exuding a huge pressure over the gods.

"The Ancient Laws have been put into place for a reason. They are not to be trifled wi-"

"Where were your laws during this war? Where were your enforcers when my son fought against Kronos in this very room? Where were they?"

Poseidon had found his voice. His rage was truly a sight to behold. The fates looked at him and sighed.

"It is true, that our laws have been disobeyed frequently and there are no severe repercussions for breaking them-"

This loosed an outcry from the gods assembled.

"but please, you must take us seriously, or else the world will fall into disorder!"

"How"

Zeus' voice was torn with grief and misery. His face may have been impassive but his voice betrayed him.

"Why would the world fall into disorder if we merely involved ourselves in the upbringing of our children?"

The Fates were rendered speechless. If even the justicar of the gods was fighting against them perhaps they would have to re-evaluate the situation. They realized that no matter what they tried, nothing would change the new stance of the gods. They beat a hasty retreat.

"Today we the gods will change the ancient laws. No longer shall we be forced into submission by them. From today onwards we will always help our children whenever they call."

Zeus' voice echoed throughout the throne room, and his proclamation made many nod their heads.

That was the day the rule of the gods changed, from forbidding mysterious beings to equally forbidding father and mother figures. They were all personally involved in the running of their cabin, and everyone was better for it.

 **A/N: Sorry if that wasn't what you were looking for Beelzebub. Once again so sorry for the late update. Also I was thinking of writing another story. The idea came to me over the winter break.**

 **The title would be called Olympian Politics, and it would be the story of a more power hungry Percy/Jason attempting to rise to the top of the Olympian food chain: Essentially be the king of Olympus, although not through warfare, but through intelligence and politics.**

 **The other idea I've had for a while would be a chef Percy AU, where Percy Jackson, is a college dropout who discovers the culinary world. Can you guys choose which one you want me to do, and let me know so I can begin writing? Also once I begin writing updates for this story won't stop or slow, because I intend to write the story in its entirety before posting. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

 **Calefe, thank you for the compliment and I hope you are still reading this story.**

 **Guest I liked your ideas, and I think I will try them out eventually, but once again I don't know if they are one shots or arcs. I expect the Percy Jackson son of Hades arc to at least take 40-50 chapters, so that should give you an idea of how long an arc is.**

 **Mr. E so sorry for ignoring your review last time I updated, but in all honesty this doesn't change the story very much.**


	6. What if Percy was a son of Hades: P3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the hiatus. My summatives and exams happened, and are still happening. I just wanted to put this chapter out to make sure you guys know I'm still alive and paying attention to this story. This weekend I intend to put out some major updates. Anyways thanks to guest for the review. You know guys that the more you review the faster I will put out a chapter. Another thing that happened was A:TLA. I re-watched it and fell in love with it again.**

What if Percy was a son of Hades P3

Percy sighed as he looked around his classroom. Everyone was caught up in their own world and no-one was looking at him or the boring history teacher. These past few weeks had been especially difficult for him. His mother had been diagnosed with a terrible condition, that couldn't be identified and was currently in the hospital. This was surprising considering the fact that she always made him do a hard workout and usually joined in. Not only had that happened, a new kid named Grover Underwood, had joined River Oaks School. At first Percy had felt sorry for him due to his terrible leg disease. Soon he had realized this kid was the definition of nosy and annoying. For some reason Grover kept asking Percy about his parents: Who his Dad was, who his mother was, even going as far as to ask where he lived and follow him. Percy was at his breaking point. Eventually he was going to have to celebrate his tenth birthday alone with Grandma Demeter. However that wasn't what really hurt. Instead it was the fact that his mother only had two more years to live. Soon a high pitched, whining voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Hey Percy what's up!"

Percy groaned and turned to Grover.

"What the heck do you want?"

"I just want to be your friend man!"

"Dude you have been stalking me for the past month"

"No, I….just live in the same area as you."

Percy was no fool and could sniff out a lie. It didn't help that Grover always went a different way each time Percy saw him.

"You're not fooling anyone man. I know that you are stalking me."

Grover gulped and his eyes went wide. He snapped his fingers.

"Percy, I am your best friend. You will tell me who your parents are and also where you live."

Percy looked at Grover strangely .

"Dude what the hell was that? And, how about, nope"

Grover began to tremble with anxiety. He grabbed Percy's hand and walked out of the class as the bell rang.

"Where are you taking me? Stop holding my hand!"

Grover walked into a bathroom stall and locked the door, bringing Percy with him. Grover pulled out a dagger from his backpack. It looked bronze. Why did he have a dagger? What was going on? Grover put down the lid on the toilet and pulled out scraps of leaves and dry wood. He took out a lighter and started a fire. Then he grabbed Percy by his head and forced him to kneel, and he could feel the heat on his face. Grover was seriously strong for a scrawny twelve year old boy with a leg disease. Speaking of which, where had his crutches gone? Percy looked at Grover's legs, and saw hooves. He felt like passing out.

"Lord Zeus, may this sacrifice be yours!"

Just as he brought the dagger to Percy's throat, Percy closed his eyes and focused on his impending doom. Suddenly he felt a wave of rage. How come he had let himself be taken so easily? Why hadn't he fought back. Suddenly the temperature began to drop and the room began to grow cold. The fire went out. Grover looked around nervously, and slackened his grip on Percy. Percy quickly shook of his hand and stood up. He rose to his full height: a good 4'10". His voice suddenly turned cold and regal.

"Why did you try to kill me? Who is lord Zeus? Why do you care so much about my parents? Why do you have hooves? "

Grover looked scared. He was trembling his feet shaking and the dagger fell out of his hands. He fell to his knees, in a major role reversal.

"Please don't kill me! I don't know anything! All I know is that Zeus wanted all new demigods to be killed-"

"Who is Zeus and what is a demigod."

Grover looked at Percy with disbelief.

"You don't know what a demigod is? How are you so powerful?"

Percy sighed and picked up the dagger. Grover got the message, and began talking.

"Alright, listen closely to what I am about to tell you. Percy, one of your parents is a god. At this point it could be either or mother or father, so it's still hard to tell. Due to your heritage you possess a power or multiple powers that no other mortal will ever have. However your parent is not just any god. To be more specific, your parent is a god from the Greek pantheon. Greek myths are real. The labyrinth is real, and so is the Minotaur. All of them exist. On the 600th floor of the Empire state building is Mount Olympus, the home of the gods. The king of gods is Zeus. Rumour has it that Hades, god of the Underworld and evil deity, has had a new demigod. This is why Zeus does not want any demigods to go to Camp Half Blood. Making sense?"

Percy stared at Grover. These sounded like the ramblings of a madman! How could any of this possibly be true? More importantly how had he heard any of that? He had rampant ADHD. It looked as if Grover could tell Percy had more questions, because he began talking one again.

"You might be wondering why you were able to listen to all of that, and not get distracted. It probably helped that I was talking in Ancient Greek. Also your ADHD is a battle instinct that is meant to help you in combat situations that a demigod such as yourself often gets into. Also you have dyslexia right? Well that's because you're supposed to read Ancient Greek, not English. Got it?"

Percy thought about it. Grover had goat legs which he reaffirmed by touching them. If a boy had goat legs, than anything was possible. So he nodded.

"So will you let me go now?"

Grover looked at him hopefully. Percy looked at him.

"How do I know that any of this is true?"

Grover sighed

"I swear on the River Styx that every word that just left my mouth while explaining the Greek world is true."

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"You swear on the river sticks?"

"The River S-T-Y-X. It's a river that runs through the underworld, and forces you to uphold your oath. Now you'll let me go right?"

Percy nodded. Then he slit Grover's throat.

"Now you will never talk bad about my father again."

 **A/N: So that was a major cliffhanger! Once again this weekend I will put out some major updates. I intend to release the next three chapters of this arc. So guys have a good Wednesday.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. No it will not be in this story as it does not affect the PJO universe.**


End file.
